


Push

by ComposerGhost



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 12x23 coda, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brothers, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Case Fic, Curse Breaking, Cursed Dean, Curses, Fist Fights, Grieving Dean, Implied Castiel/Dean Winchester, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Mild Language, Minor Violence, Post-Canon, Post-Episode: s12e23 All Along the Watchtower, Threats of Violence, Vampires, witch curse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-18 12:27:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12388068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComposerGhost/pseuds/ComposerGhost
Summary: After the death of Castiel, Dean and Sam continue hunting. Hit with a witch's curse, Dean is at the mercy of his grief and anger until it kills Sam or kills them both.





	1. Chapter 1

_I just need to push through this._ Dean gritted his teeth hard. He sat in the corner of the hotel room drenched in a cold sweat, his body shaking. Was it from the cold? Or was it from the anger now welling up?

 _Focus. Focus. Calm._ Dean opened his eyes searching for something in the cheap hotel room to distract himself with. TV? Already smashed it in a rage. The radio? Threw it through the TV. The clock on the pale green wall was still intact. But the hands were seized in place at 4:33. Was it AM or PM?

 _Don’t give in to it. Hold tight for Sam._ Dean closed his eyes once more, trying to remain focused on staying calm. Sam had left him in the hotel room while he went to find the supplies needed to break this spell.

 _Damned witches. Damned spells._ Dean’s body began to tremble with more ferocity. His teeth began to chatter, the sound echoing in his head like a jackhammer.

 _Slow your breathing. Calm. Calm._ Sam and Dean had tracked the witch to a small abandoned house just outside of Council Grove, Kansas. The small town of 2,060 people had seen a string of strange murders. People would become suddenly filled with rage over innocuous things and then turn to murder their loved ones. Eventually the rage would be so intense that they would die of a heart attack.

 _Don’t think about the murders. Think about…_ Think about what? Nothing was working. Dean was almost hyperventilating now. His body began to heat up with anger. His fists tightened so hard he could feel his knuckles crack.

 _I can pray to Chuck. No. That sonovabitch is never there when you need him._ Dean began to turn his mind over to the thought that he may never overcome this. Would he attack Sam when he got back to the hotel room? Would his heart give out before then?

 _Sam. That’s my…_ Dean’s mind was losing its grip on reality. Who was Sam? Why was he waiting for him? Was Sam the witch they were hunting? His mind snapped back. _Your brother._  

 _What about Cas? Where is he? Cas? Can you hear me?_ Dean drifted into memories of Castiel. His breathing slowed slightly and he closed his eyes, thinking of Cas. It calmed him. Cas has been there for him on numerous occasions. His angel. His friend. His…

“Dean!” Sam slammed the door behind him. “I found everything we needed. You’re gonna need to drink this.” Sam held up the small vial of blue liquid and shook it gently.

Dean’s eyes snapped open. He didn’t blink. He just stared at Sam, his eyes growing larger until they felt like they would pop from the anger.

“Whoa. If looks could kill. Dean? Drink this and you’ll be okay.” Sam moved slowly towards Dean with the serum held in his right hand. “Dean. I’m your brother. I’m here to help you.” 

Dean finally blinked, shaking his head. “Sam,” he said with a grunt as he stood to his feet. “Give me the vial, now.” Dean’s breathing was quickening again. “I can’t hang on much longer.”

Sam gingerly handed over the cure for the curse that Dean was under. Dean quickly pulled the cap off of the vial and shot the blue liquid down his throat like a shot of tequila.

“Dean,” Sam sighed with relief. “I’m sorry it so long to back here. I’m just glad you’re gonna be okay.” Sam flopped down on the bed. The old springs made a creaking sound under his weight. “I think I need a nap.”

“Sam,” Dean stretched his neck from side to side. “What took so long?”   
  
Sam sighed with a crooked smile. “Uh, Dean, it’s not like I could just find everything we needed at Wal-Mart. Hell, this town doesn’t even have a Wal-Mart.” 

“No, I guess not.” Dean moved slowly to the foot of the bed. “Still,” He cocked his head to one side and smirked. “You could have made it back here a little quicker.”

Sam scoffed. “Are you being serious, Dean?”

The smirk on Dean’s face was quickly wiped away and replaced with a scowl. “I know you took your fucking time, you sonovabitch!” Dean’s hands balled up into fists. “You probably convinced Cas to ignore me, too. Ignore me when I needed him!”

“Cas? Dean what are yo--” before Sam could even finish his sentence Dean lunged at him. 

The two brothers went tumbling over the hotel bed and crashed hard on the floor on the other side. Sam let out a grunt as Dean jumped on top of him and hit him with a right hook clean on the jaw.

“Dean!” Sam struggled, trying to get his brother off of him just as Dean hit him with hard left.

Sam kicked his own legs against the bed, using it to gain momentum, causing them both to roll over.

“Dean, I’m on your side! I don’t want to hurt you!” Sam got to his feet finally just to turn around right as Dean tackled him into a lamp. Sam could feel the small lamp shade and light bulb crunch under him, cutting him.

Sam gritted his teeth as he pushed Dean into far the wall, cracking the aging plaster. Dean’s head banged hard against the wall and he dropped to one knee.

Sam took a few steps backward. “Dean stop! You need to calm down or--”

Dean rose to his feet again and charged at his brother. Sam swiftly jumped out of the way, at the last moment, causing Dean to crash into the wall head first. Dean collapsed with a groan.

“Dean! Are you okay?” Sam knelt by his brother’s side, turning Dean over and finding a large gash across his forehead. “Oh my god, Dean.”

Dean’s eyes rolled as he struggled to regain focus. “You stupid sonovabitch. I’ll kill you!” 

He kneed Sam square on his nose causing him to fall on his ass. He quickly followed that up with another hard right hook. That one knocked Sam for a loop, making him fall flat on his back.

Dean jumped back on top of Sam, kneeing him in the ribs. Dean wrapped both his hands around his brother's neck and squeezed as hard as he could.

Sam gasped for air as he tried bucking Dean off of him. “De… Dean… plea…” Sam could feel himself fading. The room getting darker and darker as he slowly began to lose consciousness.

“Dea…” Sam begged. “Dea…”

 **“Dean.”** The low voice echoed in the hotel room.

 **“Dean let go.”** Dean knew this voice.

 **“Dean.”** He felt a hand on his left shoulder.

 **“Dean let go.”** _Cas._

“Cas?” Dean loosened his grip on Sam as his brother fought to take deep breaths. “Cas?” Dean stood and turned, head pounding, still dizzy from the fight.

Sam slowly got to his feet, coughing hoarsely. “Dean, are you okay now?” 

Dean turn back to his brother. “Sam I--” Dean felt himself falling to the floor in what felt like slow motion.

Sam went to try and catch him. “Dean? Dean?!”

**“Dean.”**

 

**——————————————————**

 

Dean slowly opened his eyes and began blinking them. He saw himself lying on the hotel bed. A bandage wrapped around his head

 _Am I dead?_ Dean rubbed his eyes with the heels of his hands and tried to focus. He looked at himself once again and realized it was a mirror on the hotel room ceiling that was looking back at his bruised body.

“Classy joint we picked out,” he groaned hoarsely as he sat up.

“Dean, you’re awake.” Sam briskly walked over from the window to check on his brother. “How are you feeling? Any rage? Anger?”

“I’m fine… Bitch.”

Sam shook his head. “Jerk.”

Dean kicked his legs over the side of the bed and held his head in his hands.

“You hit your head pretty hard,” Sam said as he handed Dean some ice wrapped in a towel.

“Yeah it feels like I got shot between the eyes. God, Sammy, I’m--”

Sam cut him off. “You don’t have to apologize. You were under that witch’s curse.” Sam took a drink from his water bottle and offered his brother one. Dean waved a dismissing hand.

“Sammy, still. I could’ve…” Dean paused holding his head tighter. “I could’ve killed you.”

Sam pulled up a chair and sat before Dean. “But you didn’t kill me. You stopped yourself right at the last second.”

“I didn’t stop myself. I--” Dean looked his brother in the eye and then turned his head to look at his left shoulder, rubbing it with his right hand.

“Sam, where’s Cas?” Dean scanned the room and saw no sign of Castiel.

“Dean,” Sam pursed his lips and took a deep breath. “Dean, Cas is dea--”

Dean’s memories flooded back to his mind. Reality returned like an unwanted itch. He cut his brother off. “Gone. Cas is gone. But I coulda sworn I heard his...” Dean returned his hands to his head, massaging his temples gently.

Sam stood and put a hand on his brother left shoulder. “Are you gonna be okay?”

“I’ll be fine,” Dean said as he tried to choke back his emotions. “I just need to push through this.”

  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I didn't originally intend to continue on from the first chapter but you keep asking so here you go! Hope you enjoy this continuing story!

Sam gazed out the passenger window of the Impala. Power lines and trees wisped by as they traveled down a forgotten highway. The trees leaves had already began to turn shades of red, yellow and orange. 

Only the sound of the engine filled the car's cabin. Sam found himself lost in his thoughts. They were nearly to an old mine outside of some small town in southeast Kansas. They had a reliable lead on the two vampires they had been tracking.

Sam wanted to bring Jack along with them but Dean was insistent, “Not this time.”  _ That’s two hunts in a row.  _ Dean was clearly weary of Jack and they powers he possessed. But maybe he was starting to change his mind about Jack, after all, he at least felt it was safe enough to leave the Nephilim child with Jody Mills. Jody was more than a good friend. She was an ally, a person you could always count on. She was family, like a mother to Sam and Dean. 

_Mom._ Sam’s thoughts shifted to his mother, Mary. He thought of the moment they had shared in the bunker just a few weeks before. She had attacked Lucifer causing them both to fall into that portal that led to that alternate world. Was Dean right? Was she truly dead? _Probably_. Sam wiped a tear from his eye. 

He started to think of all the friends and fellow hunters they had lost recently. Too many. He thought of Eileen, her smile and dark brown eyes. She was gone from his life too soon. 

He thought of Castiel. They had said their goodbyes and burned his body at the cottage. It still felt fresh. The pain of losing so much clung to the brothers like an unrestful spirit still haunting and searching for justice. He turned his gaze to his Dean. His brother gripped the steering wheel of the Impala with one hand, his knuckles white.

Sam broke the uncomfortable silence. “Hey, Uh, how about some tunes?”

Dean didn’t even bother to give a glance towards his brother. “Not now.”

Sam pursed his lips and nodded. “Okay then.” He looked back out the passenger window. Houses began to fly by his view. They were getting close to… what town was it? The state of Kansas had over 350 abandoned coal mines. Land from a forgotten time where men breathed in black dust, broke their bodies, and sometimes gave their lives, all in the pursuit of another man’s greed.

“You know this is kinda like old times,” he said once again trying to break the quiet. “Just me and you, hunting.” Dean again kept his gaze straight on the road ahead. “”Hey remember that time--“

“Sammy, I appreciate what you’re trying to do but,” Dean sighed. “I am trying. Okay? I’m trying to push through this. I just need.. time.”

Sam nodded and closed his eyes. He rested his head back and let out a yawn as he attempted to stretch his big frame inside the Impala. “Okay. Wake me when we get close.”

 

—————————————————

 

Dean knew his brother just wanted to help him walk through this. He’d lost friends and family before. Hell, he’d lost Cas before but somehow this time felt different, felt hopeless. 

It had only been a few days since Dean had been under a witch’s curse. During that time he had almost killed Sam. It was only the voice and touch of Castiel that had stopped him. But Cas was gone, dead, killed by that sonovabitch, Lucifer. Cas’ body was now nothing but ash so there was no way Cas had been there in that hotel room where Dean fought his brother. Was he? It was all so real to Dean. He knew he  _ felt _ his shoulder being touched by Cas. He knew he  _ heard  _ Cas speak. 

Dean shot a glance over at his brother whose who was fast asleep, his head tilted back and mouth hanging open. A part of him wanted to put something gross in Sam’s mouth as a prank but those days were behind them.  _ Let him rest, he needs it. _ In truth they both needed rest but Dean was pushing himself harder and harder. 

He was angry. Angry that Lucifer had stabbed Cas in the back like a coward. Angry that Lucifer pulled his mother into that damned world. Angry that Lucifer had probably killed her. He was angry. Angry with Jack for being the cause of these grievous events. Angry with himself for not being able to stop any of it. 

He slowed the Impala as they entered a small town. The lead they had on the two vampires said they were hiding out in an abandoned mine shaft not far on the other side of the town. 

Small shops lay idle and silent as the Impala rumbled down the main road. It was early, nearly 3am. As Dean stretched his neck he noticed a figure walking down the sidewalk. “Little early for a stroll,” he mumbled to himself. 

As he got closer he saw the figure was a man, a man with dark hair. He peered closer at him while still trying to watch the road ahead. And that's when he noticed that he was wearing a tan trench coat. “Almost looks like--“ 

The figure quickly ducked down a nearby alleyway. 

Dean slammed the breaks of the Impala hard, causing the tires to screech and leave black lines the road. 

“Dean, what the hell?!” Sam said as he was awoken suddenly from the jolt of the car stopping. 

Dean quickly put the car in reverse and gunned it for they had skidded roughly 40 feet beyond the alleyway. Sam slid forward in the seat. “Dean, what are you doing,” he asked, gripping the side handle with his right hand and bracing himself against the dashboard with the other. 

Dean stopped the Impala and peered down the dark alleyway. Even though there was little light he could still see to the end. A dead end. Whatever figure had ducked down this way was now gone, seemingly vanished into thin air. 

Sam looked down the alleyway to see what Dean was looking at. “Dean what are you looking at?” Sam rubbed his tired eyes with his fingertips. 

“I thought I saw C--“ Dean stopped himself realizing how crazy he would sound. “I thought I saw a sign… for… pie.”

“A sign? For pie?!” Sam said in a higher pitched tone. “And in an alleyway at,” Sam check the time, “at 3 in the morning?” He stared at Dean, jaw halfway open. 

Dean managed a nervous laugh. “Never too late or early for pie.” Dean was exhausted and his fatigue was clearly getting to him. 

“Listen,” Sam said as he settled back in his seat, “why don’t we find a motel and get some rest? The vampires don’t know we’re on to them.”

“No, no, Sammy,” Dean cleared his throat. “Sammy, I’m fine.” Dean put the Impala in gear and slowly accelerated. He shook he head slightly hoping Sam wouldn’t notice. He was sure he was still feeling the effects from hitting his head hard when he and Sam had fought just days ago. 

He put the thought of the figure in the back of his mind as he glanced in the rear view mirror one last time.  _ Cas? _

 

—————————————————

 

Sam and Dean approached the mouth of the old abandoned mine shaft on foot, machetes in one hand, flashlights in the other. They ducked behind a mine cart that had almost become one with the earth and vines that now consumed it. 

“Okay,” Sam said in hushed tone. “There’s probably a lot of tunnel ways down there but we should be okay if we stay close to each other.”

“No shit,” Dean answered sarcastically. “Enough with the exposition. There’s two of them and two of us. We’ll be fine.” Dean rose to his feet, leaves and small twigs crunching under his feet as he made he way into the mine. Sam followed close behind, ducking his head under a crossbeam, making one last glance to the outside. 

The mine smelled of dirt, soot, and mildew. Drops of water from condensation echoed as they hit the decrepit tracks below. Sam and Dean moved as silently as they could, only turning their flashlights on every few feet to get their bearings. 

They knew the vamps could be lurking around any corner or even from above in the vents. They’ve been on thousands of hunts but you never lose that anxious feeling when you know you’re about to be in a fight for your life.

Dean tried to focus on the tracks beneath his feet. Sometimes looking down caused his head to spin slightly. Being under a witch’s curse, bashing his head against a wall a couple times, and not getting much, if any sleep, took a giant toll on him. He couldn’t get the image of Cas ducking down that alley out of his head. 

He clicked his flashlight on for a second to see what was in front of them and then quickly turned it off returning the tunnel to complete darkness. His head felt heavy atop his shoulders. Maybe he should have stopped at a motel in the town after all. Too late to think about that now. 

He clicked his flashlight on again revealing broken tracks a few feet in front of him. Next to those he saw what looked like a pair of fresh boot prints. He gestured to Sam with the light before turning it off as Sam gave a nod of acknowledgement.

No more time for should’ves or could’ves. No more time for phantom images ducking down alleyways. Focus on the hunt. Focus on ganking two vampires.

Dean quickened his pace, pushing forward into the black. He took in a deep breath. The smell of smoke and fire filled his nostrils, intensifying as they got closer. He tightened his grip on his machete and visualized what he would do once they finally met up with the vampire duo. He was fatigued but knew his anger would fuel him.

They were getting close. Dean held his flashlight in front of him and pressed the button to turn it on one more time. A flash of bright filled the dark tunnel and right before Dean stood Castiel. Chills ran down Dean’s spine as he took a step back in utter shock. He tripped over the crumbling tracks, dropping his flashlight in the process. Its light sputtered about the tunnel, echos of metal-on-metal ringing against the iron tracks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are over 350 abandoned coal mines in the state of Kansas. Many of the once booming towns are now almost completely empty or non-existent. The perfect places for a Winchester tale.


	3. Chapter 3

“Dean,” Sam said in a low but distressed tone. He held his machete high as he made his way closer to his fallen brother, taking a knee once he got to his side. Dean’s flashlight had settled a couple feet in front of them, its light shining forward into the abyss that lay ahead. 

“Are you okay?” Sam clicked on his own flashlight to get a better look at Dean. His eyes squinted at the light as Sam slowly moved its beam down Dean’s body, checking for any wounds.

Sam tried to remain focused on ensuring his brother wasn’t hurt but there was something about the look on Dean’s face that made him feel uneasy. Dean, who was now breathing heavily, was clearly startled or even borderline panic-stricken at whatever he had witnessed. Sam knew if it had been one or both of the vampires they were pursuing, he’d be in a fight to survive by now. Sam saw no cuts or visible wounds on his brother but he knew Dean was far from okay.

“Dean, what was that?” Sam made his way towards Dean’s flashlight and clicked it off causing the mine tunnel to return to a dark state. “Dean,” Sam slowly lifted his own flashlight to get another look at Dean’s face. He looked like he’d seen a ghost, his breath still heavy. Dean gave no answer, only staring past his brother. “Dean, there’s nothing there.” Sam placed his machete on the ground and put a encouraging hand on Dean’s shoulder. 

Dean closed his eyes and tried to slow his breathing. “Dean, what’s going on?” 

Dean took a few deep breaths before answering. “Sam, I saw--” Dean opened his eyes and looked past his brother again, trying to find something that wasn’t there.

“What’d you see? The vamps? What?” Sam clicked his flashlight off as Dean made a gesture with his hand to stop shining it in his face.

“I thought I saw,” Dean paused again and took another deep breath, closing his eyes tight. “Nothing,” Dean opened his eyes, seeing nothing in the dark. “I saw nothing.”

Sam could sense the conflict in his brother’s voice. Dean had clearly seen something real enough to cause him to draw back and stumble. Whatever it was that Dean had witnessed, Sam knew he wouldn’t be able to get it out of his brother. 

“Maybe we need to turn back,” Sam said and as he got to his feet he clicked his flashlight on to check their bearings again. 

“Sammy, no,” Dean said with a grunt as he got back to his feet. “We’ve come this far and we may have just let those vamps know we’re here. We need to keep pushing on.” Sam looked back at his brother and nodded as he clicked his flashlight back off.

“Okay but maybe let me take the lead on this.” Without waiting for Dean to agree Sam pushed forward once again into the black.

 

—————————————————

 

Dean followed close behind his brother, still trying to shake off what he had seen.  _ It was Cas. He was right there.  _ How was this happening to Dean? Was he still feeling the effects of the witch’s curse? Was his head more injured than he had realized? Was he losing his mind?

He took deep breaths and tried to refocus on the vampire duo. The scent of fire and soot got stronger and as they turned a corner they could see a very faint light flickering ahead. Both Sam and Dean knew they were nearly upon their prey. Or was it Sam and Dean that were the prey? Had the vampires heard Dean’s tumble in the dark, his flashlight clanging against the tracks? Were they walking right into a trap laid by the vampires?

Dean gripped his machete tighter and gritted his teeth. Trap or no trap, he was determined to slay the blood sucking beasts. 

 

—————————————————

 

“Do you smell it, brother?” Dalia Winfred slowly turned from where she stood in front of a fire barrel. In another life she was a young blonde sprinter with the most striking blue eyes. She was taller than the average woman and a natural athlete. Now she was a vampire, a devil, a ravenous creature. Her slim but muscular frame twisted as she closed her eyes, turning her head slightly to listen. “Can you hear it, Seth?”

Seth Winfred stood from a crouched position on the opposite side of the fire barrel. A scowl painted on this face as he, too, turned his head to listen. Seth was not the natural athlete that his sister was but he was no pushover either, especially now that he possessed vampiric abilities. He slowly ran his fingers through his long blond locks that matched his sister.

“I smell  _ them _ ,” he said sinisterly. “I hear  _ them _ ! Their hearts beat with agitation.” He smiled as his sister opened her eyes and nodded. 

“And I didn’t even order any food,” Dalia said as she left the light of the fire barrel and for the shadows. Seth moved to the opposite side of the room silently and his frame slowly disappeared from sight. 

 

—————————————————

 

Sam and Dean paused at the mouth of the tunnel. Sam slowly peeked his head inside the large room. He saw a dirt floor, just like the tunnel system had, a few minecarts that were covered in rust, and three barrels with lit fires in them. The far wall laid just out of reach of the fire's light. 

Sam moved into the room, ducking behind a turned over minecart. Dean followed quickly behind. Both of them set their flashlights on the ground and raised their machetes. Dean stood first and pushed forward slowly, turning from side to side as he strode toward the far wall that was blanketed in shadows.

“Well, well, well,” a male voice echoed in the large room. “Usually we have to go out for a meal.” Dean spun around looking where the source of the voice. As he turned back to the far wall a figure with long blonde hair emberged. “The name is Seth. I like to hear my victims scream my name as I feast.” He charged at Dean. 

“Play time, mother fucker!” Dean let out a roar and charged the vampire.

Dean swung his machete but Seth ducked and rolled behind Dean and then punched him in the back of his neck.  _ Quick little shit! _ Dean turned and swung his blade again this time connecting with Seth’s outstretched arm. 

Seth let out another hiss as he back peddled. “Dalia! Now!” It was too late for Dean to turn before Dalia hit him in the head with a pipe. Dean dropped to his knees, ears ringing from the blow, eye blurring. 

Seth and Dalia’s voices now seemed to echo in Dean’s skull. He shook his head trying to steady himself but that only made the room spin. “Any last words, hunter?” 

Dean’s eyes focused on Seth. “Behind you, bitch!” 

As Seth spun around his neck met the blade of Sam Winchester. A look of shock and horror was permanently etched on Seth’s face as his head sputtered to the ground.

“You bastards!” Dalia screeched and ran at Sam. She swung the pipe she was holding wildly, Sam deflecting each blow with his own weapon. 

Dean grunted as his got back to his feet. He took a step and then stumbled back to one knee. He gritted his teeth and stood again, charging forward towards Dalia.

Dean swung his machete at her head, losing his balance in the process. Dalia rotated away from his blow and smacked him in the head once again with the pipe she wielded. Dean’s head spun and twisted from the blow. He hit the ground hard once again, spitting blood from his mouth.

Dalia turned back towards Sam and leaped over his tall frame coming down on his head with the pipe. Sam lost grip on his machete. The clanging sound it made echoed as it hit the ground. 

Dalia smiled when she saw the blade fall out of Sam’s reach and she charged again, thrusting the pipe into Sam’s chest. He let out a grunt as he tumbled backwards, hitting his head on one of the decrepit minecarts. 

Dalia stood over an unconscious Sam, reaching for a sharp piece of rusty metal sticking out from the cart and breaking it free.

Dean rolled over. “Alright bitch,” he said as he groaned in pain, standing to his feet. “Why don’t you come here and show me your new toy?” Dean held out his hands and motioned for her to come as he mustered a sly grin. 

Dalia hissed and strode his way with purpose. She stabbed at Dean’s chest and he barely dodged the blow. Dean hit her in the side of her jaw and swung his own blade but she quickly ducked under the machete. It made a swooping sound as it sliced through nothing but thin air. 

She kicked Dean and he stumbled back but he steadied himself against the wall. He raised his blade to swing again but as he did Dalia kicked his forearm. The blow was so hard it felt like the bones in his arm shattered. Dean’s machete went flying and bounced as it hit the ground near Sam’s motionless body. 

Dean quickly swung with every ounce of strength he had left with his other arm nailing Delia squared on her nose. The blow caused her to crash into one of the fire barrels, its flames and sparks lit up as her body half-crushed it. 

“How you like that you fucking bitch?” Dean screamed, blood spitting out of his mouth with every word. 

Dalia slowly stood to her feet. She was still gripping her rusty make-shift knife. “Oh I like it! I’m going to like killing you and your little friend over there even more!”    
  
Dean glanced at his brother when she mentioned him. Sam was waking up, wincing from pain, but that didn’t stop him from looking around for a weapon. Dean gritted his teeth and then let out another roar, a battle cry, to distract her from seeing Sam zero in on Dean’s machete.    
  
Dean and Dalia charged each other. The rage in both their voices thundered in the underground room. Dalia swiped her blade furiously. Dean dodged blow after blow as he countered with left hooks and uppercuts. 

Dalia fell to her back but then quickly flipped back up to her feet. She stabbed at Dean once again but he caught her arm, locking it under his. “Looks like dinner is canceled,” he said.

Dalia swiftly dropped her body weight and spun with her leg, sweeping Dean off his feet. She turned her rusty blade in her hand and thrust it downward ripping flesh as she turned the blade deep in Dean’s gut.

**Author's Note:**

> Council Grove, KS is a real town and it really doesn't have a Walmart. Who knew places like that existed? J/K.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this coda. Happy S13 watching!
> 
>  
> 
> **ComposerGhost**


End file.
